


Such a Whore

by littlemissstark315



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: BDSM, Its surprisingly healthy for them, Locus is a good dom, M/M, No Plot/Just Porn, Porn, we all know Felix is the brattiest of bottoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: Felix’s breaks a rule and gets punished ;)
Relationships: Felix | Isaac Gates/Locus | Samuel Ortez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Such a Whore

“You’ve been such a bad boy.” Locus hissed in his ear, gripping what he could of Felix’s undercut hair. He had him pinned to the bed, Locus bed to be exact. And they had a few rules for their…partnership.

No PDA (unless either wanted the relationship more serious and then it needs discussed)

No funny stuff out in the field

No coming on Locus bed when he didn’t give permission (mostly because he likes to be able to crash and sleep on his bed without a surprise wet spot because he knows Felix is a little shit )

And Felix broke the third rule, likely on purpose to get this reaction. Locus can’t be mad at the thought process. Felix moaned, Locus pinned him down, ass in the air, chest to the bed and his face being rubbed in his own jizz like a dog that shit on the floor. It was fucking amazing.

Locus pulled his hair hard enough to bring him up to his level, on his knees, Felix bit his lip, his cock painfully hard and dripping onto the sheets below, even though he already came when Locus caught him, he was ready to burst again from the rough treatment.

Locus gripped his cock, hard, making Felix gasp, arching into his grip. Locus growled in his ear. “You don’t come until I give you permission, clear?”

Felix smirked but it was weak when his voice came out breathy. “What are you gonna do if I don’t listen? Spank me?”

“I’ll leave you tied in your room with a vibrator up your ass that you can’t get off on. You won’t know when I’ll be back.” 

Felix shivered at the thought before he was shoved down to the bed and a slick covered dildo was slowly shoved inside him. Felix cried out, gripping the sheets so tightly. The stretch was both painful and so fucking good. Once it was fully inside he moved, to try to get some friction. Until Locus spanked him, making him gasp, a throb to his cock.

“You don’t get to fuck yourself on it. Only I decide when you get good and fucked and only I decide when you come, am I clear?” He said, taking the dildo part way out.

Felix mumbled, feeling too good to properly give any brat energy he normally would. “Yes…sir..”

Locus shoved the Dildo back in, letting go. “I want to see you fuck yourself while I prepare. Remember, no coming.” Felix’s hand shot up to his ass, taking the base of the fake dick and as best he could, pulled it out and then back in, just barely grazing his prostate, making him moan and bite his lip with the effort of not doing _more._

He feels so close but not close enough when Locus stops him, taking the dick out before straddling him behind him and slowly shoving in, slick and big and god he was so much bigger than the dildo and it felt so _so good._

Felix groaned, the pain and pleasure mix was intoxicating. “Oh fuck….locs…” Locus was in his ear as he continued to impale him on his cock. “Like that? Want to come?” “Yes! Fuck…please..” Locus chuckled deeply in his ear, not fully inside him. “You said _please_. If only I could get you to be this respectful outside of this room. Maybe I should push you to your knees in mess hall and fuck your face.”

Felix moaned, shivering at the thought as Locus went deeper and deeper inside him until his balls were flush with his ass. He was panting, feeling like he might hyperventilate, unable to catch his breath. Apparently Locus noticed this change in behavior and gently pulled his hair, speaking normally. “Color?”

Felix huffed, barely able to talk while attempting to calm his breathing. “What? Think… I can’t…. take it?” “I don’t want you to suffocate and pass out, what is your color?” He demanded as if they were on the field.

Felix grumbled out “yellow…” “Thank you. Now we are going to stay here until you can breathe normally.”

Felix rolled his eyes but was thankful, not that he would admit it.

Once his breathing was under control Locus started to move, slowly. Felix gasped, letting out a moan. “Yes…”

Locus decided to build up, going slow and steady (which isn’t what he had planned but he doesn’t want to have to resuscitate him because he got too into it, which was a problem Felix had; he got in over his head easily.

A particularly loud moan brought Locus out of his thoughts. Locus decided to go back to their _punishment._ Grabbing his hair and fucking him _hard._ The moans only got louder, none of the crew would be able to look at either of them for at least two days. He pulled his hair and bought Felix to him, back to chest, bringing his arm around Felixs neck and shoulders, just enough pressure to keep him there, an empty threat that had Felix throbbing around his cock before he whined, wiggling. “Fuck…locus….I need to come….I can’t…can’t hold..”

Locus growled in his ear, fucking him harder, hitting his prostate. “Not spent from soiling my sheets?” He brought a hand around Felix’s cock, taking pity on him (and cause he didn’t want to do the _keep him locked up all day_ thing, that’s a lot of work they don’t really have time for.

He gripped it, using his hand as a cock ring. “I can help you, this one time. Now shut up and let me use you.” Felix moaned. “Oh fuck yes sir..” Locus then focused on fucking and coming in the tight ass.

Locus felt it coming, bubbling to the surface like lava in his gut. He bit at Felix’s shoulder, growling as he came, he liked marking him, riding out his climax, some come leaking out of the tight hole and and oozing down a tan thigh.

Felix was whining and moaning, cock nearly purple with need, leaking onto the bed. He could feel Locus shoot his load into him before Locus took his hand away, still holding him as he fucked him. Felix cried out, coming hard onto the bed, white spurting out as he gasped and panted before going boneless against his partners back.

Locus gently laid him down, not caring if it was in his own jizz and it didn’t seem like Felix did either as he was completely in sub-space, just staring at Locus.

Locus started to walk away, to get a towel and Felix reached out, eyes too soft for someone so ruthless. “Where…where you going?”

Locus looked at him and these times he honestly can’t believe that Felix could look this fucking soft.

Hair a mess, laying in his own jizz, eyes soft and body lax, he looked so vulnerable. Locus let out a breath and kneeled down to the bed, petting his hair. “I’m just getting you a towel, little fox.” Felix smiled sleepily. “Coming back?” “Yes. I promise.” Felix just gave a sleepy nod as Locus got up and walked to the in-room bathroom and got a towel. He cleaned himself before going back to the bed and gently moving Felix to lay on the towel before laying next him , bringing the blankets over them. And falling asleep, holding Felix close against his chest.


End file.
